Galactic Empire (1st)
The Galactic Empire is led by a Triumvirate of Emperors. The Supreme Commander is the heir apparent to an emperor position. Each Grand General of the Empire leads a sphere of influence within the government, each having a Grand Moff that serves as their deputy. Alliance Charter Article I - The Decree of Liberty Every member of Galactic Empire has the right to leave Galactic Empire at any time, but any member who wishes to leave must personally contact either one of the three Emperor or one of their Grand Generals 24 hours before departure. Every member of Galactic Empire has the right to vocalize his or her opinion. Neither the Emperors nor a Storm Trooper can silence a fellow Storm Trooper. Every member of Galactic Empire has the right to due process regarding any ban and or suspension (longer than 72 hours). The official colour of the Galactic Empire is black. Article II - The Decree of Government Hierarchy The Imperial Cabinet (Emperors, Supreme Commander, Grand Generals, Grand Moffs). The Emperors shall act as Chief Executives, and has the right to appoint four Grand Generals. The Supreme Commander will replace any Emperor upon stepping down. The Grand Generals shall act as the eyes and ears of the Emperor. They shall own a department each (Internal Affairs, Foreign Affairs, Finances, Defense). The Grand Moffs shall be the deputies, suggested by the Grand Generals and approved of by at least one of the Emperors. The Imperial Senate shall consist of the Supreme Commander, all four appointed Grand Generals along with their Grand Moffs. Article III - The Decree of Government Actions The Emperors, after unanimous consent, may issue a Galactic Decree at any time. Either one of the two Emperors maintains the right to veto any act of the Imperial Senate. Any member of the Imperial Cabinet has the right to suspend members from Galactic Empire for no longer than 72 hours without a formal trial. The Imperial Cabinet will be given 48 hours to debate a given issue, after which the Grand General of Internal Affairs will open a poll. A 6/8 senate majority is required to pass any proposed issue. All Senators are entitled to one vote in the Imperial Senate. All Senators have the right to propose an Act of Congress. The Imperial Senate has the right to overturn any Imperial Veto by a 6/8 majority.The Imperial Senate has the right to formally review any Imperial Decree after 48 hours of it being enacted. To overturn an Imperial Decree the Senate must vote at least a 6/8 majority. Article IV- The Decree of Defense All members are expected to follow orders issued by the Grand General of Defense in times of war. Any member may attack any un-allied nation if he or she chooses to do so (however, members should note no official government aid shall be given). The Galactic Empire may view any act of espionage against the Galactic Empire or her allies as an act of war. Article V- The Decree of Amendment Should either the Imperial Cabinet, Imperial Senate or the membership see the need for a review or change of any policy then there will be an appropriate area to discuss said change. After 3 days, a poll will be open by the Grand General of Internal Affairs. If passed with a 67% majority, the amendment will be added to the charter. Category:Alliances Category:Defunct Alliances